Demonic War
by PetalMedic
Summary: The war ended with the Allied Shinobi Force victorious, and Konoha is swiftly recovering. Naruto is still aspiring to be Hokage, Kakashi-sensei is reading his perverted books, Sai is insulting people with stupid nicknames, and Sasuke is back. Everyone is content. Well, everyone except Sakura.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto. If I did, Sakura would be in every anime opening, trust me.

Warning: Updates will be irregular. Read at your own risk. If I do not update frequently, do not kill me. Peace, friends.

* * *

Prologue

She closes the door to the roof behind her with a silent click. A gust of cold, unforgiving wind comes to greet her.

She looks forward, and he's already there, waiting for her.

Of course.

"Really," she can't keep the scorn from her voice. They are strangers now, but before that, before things got complicated, they were teammates, and she'll never forget that. He is the one thing she can never truly harm or hate.

_ But she'd be damned if she let him know that._

"A rooftop showdown? Isn't this too cliché, even for you?

"I just thought you would prefer something more dramatic," he replies, his voice as smooth as velvet.

"Says who? Simplicity is the ultimate sophistication," she scoffs.

"Coming from the girl who demolished the entire battlefield not a month ago. Unnecessarily too. "

_ Touché. _

"Your point?"

He doesn't answer, merely watches her with a discerning gaze.

She pretends to be indifferent.

"You've changed." It's a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, in case you don't know, people do that. And?"

"If possible, you are even worse-tempered than before."

She clicks her tongue.

"Did you just ask me to come here so you can insult me?"

"Hn. The past is in the past. There's nothing either of us can do to change that."

"_And?"_

"You let it go and stop being so damn angry."

"Excuse me?"

Her hands grip the railings tightly, so tightly that her knuckles turn white. By now, she's standing side by side with him, looking out from the roof to the village.

It's nighttime, but still the village vibrates with life, with happiness, with hope. This is what she had fought to protect in the Fourth Shinobi War, and she's proud that she played a major role in protecting this place she calls home. Aftermath of the war still shows, but now the village is more united than ever.

"Why did you ask me to meet you? I was under the impression that you're under house arrest, _Sasuke-kun_."

"Why so aggressive, _Sakura_? I thought you wanted me back."

"You don't understand anything! Why don't you go back to Karin?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Am not!"

Forget what she said about not being able to hate or harm him.

_ Uchiha Sasuke, you better watch out, because I, Haruno Sakura, am going to rip you a new one._

* * *

Next Time: Chapter 1~ Declaration of War

_"Teme, you seriously need to rebuild your bonds with Sakura-chan."_

_"Sasuke, what attributes are you looking for in the future matriarch of the Uchiha clan?"_

_"If that bastard thinks he can just walk around as if everything's fine, he's got another thing coming for him!"_

_"Looks like you're off house arrest, Uchiha. Well, enjoy life."_

_"__Uchiha Sasuke, I declare war against you!"_

* * *

Author's Note: This is a prologue of what I hope to be around a ten chapter story. I am still not sure whether to make my other one shot, Behind That Smile, into a multi-chapter story. Leave a review on what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Declaration of War

The village's street is bursting with energy, with adults chattering and children frolicking. Vendors enjoy another productive day as the market bustles with people. Little kids weave through the thick crowd, laughing as they bump into everyone. Mothers scold their children for being reckless.

Three ninjas walk through the chaos, surveying the street with happiness. Or at least two of the three are. The last ninja is simply sullen that he is about to be dragged to eat ramen. Again. The fifth time in two days.

"Come on, teme, at least try to look happy that you're _finally_ off of house arrest," says the blonde ninja with cerulean eyes.

"Dobe, I've been forced to eat nothing but ramen for the last _two_ fucking days. Tell me why I should be happy," snarls Sasuke.

"Now, now, Sasuke. Is that anyway to talk to the future Hokage?" Kakashi, the one completing this trio, reprimands half-heartedly as he looks up from his ever present porn.

"Yeah, Sasuke! I bet you're just jealous that I'm going to be Hokage," exclaims Naruto.

"Hn. Shut up, dead last."

At last, they have arrived at the dreaded ramen stand. Well, dreaded by Sasuke. Even though it's a sad thing, Kakashi has long since been used to it, used to ramen, used to eating ramen, used to hearing his student talk about ramen so often that sometime he thinks the whole universe revolves around ramen.

Sai is waiting for them already. As a greeting, he says, "Good morning, Dickless, Psycho. How are you today, Kakashi-sensei?"

With Naruto being 'Dickless', and Kakashi being simply just 'Kakashi-sensei', it doesn't take a genius to figure out who is 'Psycho'.

Naruto laughs.

"Oh, what happened to 'Traitor'? Not that I don't like 'Psycho'. In fact, I think this name suits Sasuke better than his last one."

"I prefer something more original, and 'Psycho' seemed perfect," replies the abnormally pale shinobi.

Sasuke sends a murderous glare to both Naruto and Sai.

Kakashi, once again, is used to it, and merely inclines his head toward Sai.

They all sit down and give their orders, even the sulking Sasuke.

As they eat, Naruto begins cautiously, "So, Sasuke, has Sakura-chan visited you yet?"

"Hn."

Naruto whines. "Come on, Sasuke, no one, but you, can understand your monosyllabic language."

"No, Naruto. Sakura hasn't come yet."

"Wait - so you haven't seen her since your trial?"

Both Sai and Kakashi listen to their conversation with great interest, but neither dare to interrupt.

"Dobe, remember that time you caught me sneaking out during house arrest, like a few weeks ago? I met with Sakura that time."

"Seriously, teme, and you didn't me? I'm wounded."

"Shut up."

Kakashi decides to speak up. "And what did she say to you?"

Sasuke hesitates. Then, "Hn. If looks could kill, let's just say that I'd be dead a thousand times already. And she practically almost clawed my face off when I insulted her about her temper."

Hearing this, Naruto frowns, "She still mad at you then, for leaving."

"Hn."

"Teme, this isn't even funny."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, you seriously need to rebuild your bonds with Sakura-chan."

"She's irrational and prideful."

Kakashi snorts.

"I think _you_ are the one that's prideful, Sasuke. Sakura has every right to be angry at you. Still, I don't think she's only mad at you. I think she's mad at Naruto, Sai, and me too."

Blue eyes wide with indignation, Naruto cries, "What did I do?"

"You didn't tell her about the truth of the Uchiha massacre. I think she's unhappy that she found out at the same time as everyone else. She thinks we don't respect her enough to tell her."

Sasuke bites out, "Then that's her problem. She's just being petty."

Kakashi glances disapprovingly at the Uchiha.

The meal continues in silence until Kiba comes along.

With Akamaru behind him, he waves toward the quartet's direction. To Sasuke, Kiba yells, "Looks like you're off of house arrest, Uchiha. Well, enjoy life."

And then Kiba is off as quickly as he arrived, with his beloved dog faithfully following him.

"Well, that's weird. I thought Kiba didn't like you." Naruto scratches his head in confusion.

"I agree with Dickless," states Sai.

"Hn," Sasuke grunts with an undertone of someone that is exasperated.

Kakashi merely observes his moody student, wondering _when the hell_ he will finally stop being so damn grumpy all the time. How is he going to get a woman by being so sullen 24/7?

Curious, he slowly drawls out, "Sasuke, what attributes are you looking for in the future matriarch of the Uchiha clan?"

Sasuke chokes.

Naruto falls down to the floor, laughing.

Sai remains in his seat, expression unchanged, but if one looked close enough, they would be able to see the slightest trace of amusement in his usually blank orbs.

Kakashi blinks innocently.

Having gotten over his coughing fit, Sasuke spits, "I'm not even going to answer that."

Continuing his innocent act, Kakashi shrugs nonchalantly, "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry."

Sasuke sends Kakashi one of his famous glares.

* * *

Afar, on the roof of a civilian building, a pair of jade eyes narrows, fire burning in them. No one senses her. Of course, no one should be able to. She's masked her chakra, and not even Kakashi, a jounin, is able to locate her.

A loyal kunoichi to the heart, she finds it hard not to spy on the newly released Uchiha. After all, he is still a potential threat to the village, the village she cherishes so much. Although, she will admit, a small portion of her misgivings are founded on personal feelings. She can still remember vividly their last encounter before the war, which ended up as a fiasco. His hand around her throat, a kunai pointed toward her neck, tears streaming from her verdant eyes. He had shown her no mercy then.

Anger bubbles inside the kunoichi. She and the Uchiha still have some old scores to settle, whether he is a comrade or not right now. Her previous devotion to him had overwhelmed and suppressed her fury, but now those feelings have subsided, and she can see clearly for the first time.

The rage she has kept down for so long rushes to the surface, and loudly, even though no one is close enough to hear her, she snarls, "If that bastard thinks he can just walk around as if everything's fine, he's got another thing coming for him!"

And slowly, a plan formulates inside the kunoichi's head.

* * *

Naruto is excited. Sasuke-teme finally got off of house arrest two days ago! Surely, that's a reason to rejoice, right? So, with that in mind, he had organized a celebratory party. A party that he is currently dragging Sasuke to.

"Teme, this party is for you! You _have_ to show up."

"Hn."

Rolling his azure eyes, Naruto happily tugs Sasuke toward the direction of the party.

However, once Sasuke realizes where they are heading, he stops walking.

"Dobe, you have to be shitting me."

Confused, Naruto stops also and turns around to look back at Sasuke.

"What?"

"Tell me my party's _not_ at a bar."

The blonde ninja stares at Sasuke blankly for a few moment, before bursting out in laughter.

"Don't tell me, teme," Naruto pants between laughs, "you're afraid of going into a bar."

Sasuke glares at him. "People are going to get drunk, dobe."

A sigh. Then, "That's what you're supposed to do at a party, dumbass."

"Hn."

The rest of the walk is in silence.

* * *

Sakura lounges in a corner of the bar, having been forced and threatened by Ino to come to Sasuke's _celebratory party_, as Naruto calls it. This is so idiotic and stupid, but of course, no matter how mad she's with Naruto for not telling her the truth about the massacre, she can never begrudge him for this. He's spent all of his adolescent life chasing after Sasuke, and now that Sasuke is back and once more a Leaf shinobi, who's she to stop Naruto if he wanted to celebrate?

And that's how she finds herself in this goddamned thing known as a party.

The crowd is massive, and Sakura can't help but wonder, _did Naruto invite the entire village here?_

Bored, she grabs a random drink, checks to see if it's poisoned (although very sad, it's become a habit with her) - when the mob suddenly starts cheering, and Sakura cranes her neck to see Naruto and Sasuke entering the bar.

"Humph," she grumbles.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine today?" teases Kiba as he sidles next to her in the booth she's at.

"Am I _required_ to be happy?" spits Sakura.

"Whoa. Easy there. Just trying to keep you company, since you look so miserable. No need to so hostile!"

She sighs. Kiba's her friend. What is wrong with her today? Taking out her anger for Sasuke on Kiba just because he's the closest is not fair and completely messed up. "Sorry, Kiba."

He flashes her a goofy grin, letting her know he hasn't been offended.

Kiba's company is certainly appreciated, though she'll never tell him that, but while it is able to lift her mood a little, she still feels the rising anger as she watches Sasuke and Naruto.

The bastard acts as if the whole thing was troublesome, and maybe it is, but Naruto put in so much for this, can't he at least make an effort to pretend to enjoy, for Naruto's sake?

Sakura clenches her fist and grits her teeth.

She watches as Naruto's blond hair mingles and eventually disappears along into the think crowd, but Sasuke's form remains perfectly visible to her, and the more she looks at him, the more she seethes.

It is almost like the fates themselves want Sakura to burst a vessel.

Recalling the grand scheme she's carefully calculated that afternoon, Sakura turns to Kiba. "Will you do a favor for me, Kiba?"

Intrigued, Kiba complies.

"I need you to gather Shikamaru, Sai, Choji, Neji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, and Shino. Try to be inconspicuous Come back as soon as possible. I have a plan."

Nodding, Kiba rushes off.

About ten minutes later, everyone is gathered at her little corner. Kiba reclaims his seat next to her, while the others choose somewhere nearby to settle.

"So, Sakura, what do you want us for?" inquires Shikamaru, eyebrows raised.

"I have a plan. But before that, tell me: how many of you fully supports Sasuke's reinstallation as a Leaf shinobi? And I don't care about the crap Naruto feeds you, I want_ your_ opinions, not his. Nod once if you fully support the Uchiha."

All of them exchange glances with each other, but no one nods, revealing their uncertainties involving Sasuke.

Sakura quirks her lips. "If it came down to me or Sasuke, who would you choose to stand by?"

In unison, they all answer without hesitation, "You."

Shikamaru narrows his eyes. "You're planning something stupid, aren't you? I see that look in your eyes. That look usually means nothing but trouble."

Kiba and Choji snort.

Tenten frowns. She knows her pink-haired friend only too well.

"That look also means that whatever she's planning, it's probably reckless and dangerous, but there's nothing we can do because she's stubborn as hell and won't be dissuaded, which means we'll have to be part of whatever she's planning, and that will probably get us into a heap of disaster, as usual."

Sakura grins. "You know me so well."

Shino sighs. "And we can all avoid the trouble if we just refused to participate, but we won't, because we are and always will be pushovers when it comes to Sakura. I can't believe I'll ever say this, but here it goes: _this is so troublesome_."

Sakura gives Shino her most charming smile. "But you guys love me anyways."

"Your smile's making me sick. If you have a plan, you might as well get it over with now, Sakura," Shikamaru grumbles.

Nodding at the Nara's words, Sakura gets out of her seat and climbs onto the booth table.

_This is it. Everything depends on this moment now. _

Her friends look at her, jaws dropped, likely wondering what the hell she is doing. Clearly, they haven't been expecting this. Then, again, what sane person would?

Gradually, the entire crowd in the bar grows silent as they stare at the girl standing on top of a table.

Looking up at her, Kiba asks nervously, "S-Sakura?"

But Sakura pays him no heed. Instead, she gazes straight at Sasuke, whose eyes are wide with shock, and with stormy green eyes burning with determination, she firmly announces,

"Uchiha Sasuke, I declare war against you!"

* * *

_Next time: Chapter Two ~ With Me! Or Against Me!_

_"This just got personal."_

_"Get him!"_

_"Yes, ma'am!"_

_"First meeting, tomorrow at eight sharp in the morning in front of the Forest of Death. We need to go over strategies!"_

_"Kiba - why the hell do you have my underwear?"_

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will take slightly longer to update, because I will be working on my other story, but don't worry, I'll update ASAP. Leave a review on what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 2: With Me, Or Against Me!

The crowd stays in shocked silence.

"Sakura?" Kiba repeats her name again.

"Yes, Kiba?" Sakura answers him calmly, standing up on the table, as if she hadn't just made a declaration of war on Sasuke.

"You're just screwing with us, right? Please tell me you are," Kiba whines, though he already knows as well as the rest of Konoha 11 and Sai that _Sakura simply does not screw around when it comes to matters of her team and Sasuke_.

Nevertheless, deciding to humor Kiba, and very aware of the crowd with their eyes following her every move, Sakura sends him a sweet, coy smile. "Of course not, Kiba. Why would I want to joke around with such an important matter? Really, you of all people should know better than to ask me that."

It is as if her words released a chain of reactions.

Kiba groans.

Shikamaru mutters, "Troublesome."

Neji stares incredulously.

Shino lets out a defeated sigh.

Choji is too shocked for words.

Ino squeals, "About time, Forehead!"

Lee shouts, "That's youth!"

Tenten smirks, "I'm in."

Sai nods. "I'll help as well, Ugly."

Sakura's eyes flashes in triumph.

"This _has_ to be your stupidest stunt ever," Shikamaru comments. "And_ that's_ counting the time you confused salt with sugar when you were trying to make cookies. The cookies ended up horrible. Believe me – I would know – I was your taster, for whatever troublesome reason."

Sakura scoffs, "That was years ago."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow. "It was approximately six months ago, right before the war."

She rolls her eyes and replies with a flippant, "Whatever."

* * *

Sasuke observes Sakura from the other side of the room. He sees now that this Sakura is nothing like the lovesick puppy she had been when she was a genin. The younger Sakura cared more about him than protecting Konoha, gone to great lengths to please him, and was willing to do anything just to have him acknowledge her. _This_ Sakura is more mature, capable, decisive – and of course, stubborn as hell.

Sasuke feels like a stranger. He suddenly realizes that he knows nothing – absolutely nothing – about Sakura. Especially not after the girl just proclaimed war against him.

Glancing at Naruto, who is a few feet away from him with the Hyūga, Sasuke sees a wide range of emotions on the blonde's face. Shock – dismay – fear – dread.

Catching Naruto's eyes, Sasuke silently asks, _what the hell am I supposed to do now, dobe?_

Naruto shrugs helplessly and replies, _you're in some deep shit this time, teme. There's no getting you out of this one. Sakura-chan is scary when she's angry._

Sasuke frowns. _A lot of help you are, dobe. _

Naruto makes a point to avoid his eyes afterward.

Sasuke snorts.

_Coward._

Turning his attention back to Sakura, Sasuke finds her engaged in a conversation with the Nara, and the entire crowd at the party is listening as intently as he is.

"This_ has_ to be your stupidest stunt ever. And _that's_ counting the time you confused salt with sugar when you were trying to make cookies. The cookies ended up horrible. Believe me – I would know – I was your taster, for whatever troublesome reason," says Shikamaru.

"That was years ago," Sakura defends herself.

"It was approximately six months ago, right before the war."

"Whatever."

Sasuke suppresses a smirk. He knows first-hand from his genin days that Sakura's cooking is not always the best. It doesn't mean she's a terrible cook – Sasuke's tasted worse – he just thinks that the art of culinary is not exactly her strongest fort.

He steps forward, and his sudden movement causes the very still mob of celebrating villagers and shinobi alike to turn their attention to him instead of Sakura. It takes her a moment before she realizes that the center of attention has been shifted from her to someone else. He watches as her jade eyes roam the bar, before finally settling on him. There is no kindness or gentleness in that gaze, only hostility.

Maybe it isn't the most appropriate thought right then –_ he does have an angry Haruno Sakura to contend with – _but Sasuke marvels at how she can become two different persons in the span of less than five minutes. When she was bantering with the Nara moments ago, her voice was light, soft, and teasing. Her eyes had crinkled with love, adoration, and fondness. As Sakura faces him right now, she is firm, stony, and unyielding.

_Unforgiving._

And Sasuke realizes just then that Sakura has become one of _those_ kunoichi. The kind of kunoichi that can turn the most loving eyes on those whom she holds dear one moment and cut down enemies with apathetic, cold eyes the next. The kind that can use her delicate hands to take care of children and use those same delicate hands to bring enemy ninjas to their deaths.

And even though he has done nothing to aid her, Sasuke still feels proud that Sakura has become the kunoichi that even Tsunade can't be. While maybe not on par with him or Naruto, Sakura is easily one of the most elite ninjas all throughout the five nations.

She is also waiting for him to answer to her declaration of war.

By now, Sasuke has realized that there is only one way for him to salvage whatever is left between him and Sakura. "I accept your challenge," he says calmly.

"What?!" shouts a chorus of voices.

Naruto turns to him. "The hell – teme, you are supposed to _rebuild_ your bond with Sakura-chan, not _destroy_ it further!"

But Sasuke knows better. Turning down her challenge would've been the same as not acknowledging her strength, and that is the last thing he wants to do if he really wants a chance for Sakura and him to become comrades again. Though he will never admit it, that dobe Naruto is right – Sasuke _does _need to rebuild his bonds, and not just with Sakura, but he will start with her, because he owes her at least that much.

Sasuke just hopes that accepting her declaration of war is a good first step.

* * *

Sakura is beyond delighted. Sasuke has accepted her challenge!

Her eyes glows with triumph. She has dozens of old score with settle with the Uchiha. Especially the time when he knocked her out and left her on the bench. _That_ one in particular is going to cost him a great deal of pain and humiliation. But maybe – just maybe – when she's had her fill of revenge, she'll forgive him. Maybe.

She grins like a maniac, evil ideas flying through her head like a tornado. Konoha 11 and Sai glance at each other uncertainly, worrying for Sakura's psyche. Sakura pays them no attention, too busy celebrating inside her head.

That's why, naturally, when a certain someone – a red-haired, Sasuke-obsessed creature with the name of Karin– throws a gigantic, ripe tomato toward Sakura, she is taken by surprise, and the tomato hits her in the back of her head with a loud – _splat_.

Everyone freezes in horror. Tomato juice drips from Sakura's hair, looking eerily similar to blood.

The atmosphere drops a few degrees as Sakura glares at Karin murderously, while Karin, moving to stand beside Sasuke, glares back defiantly.

"Ino, tell me Karin didn't just do that," Sakura seethes, looking very much like she just took a bath in tomato juice.

Ino nods gravely, opting for a dramatic flair, eyes sparkling with amusement, "She just threw a tomato at you."

"This just got personal," snarls Sakura. "Nobody – and I repeat, _nobody_ – throws a tomato at me and get away with it unscathed."

Tenten looks on encouraging, "Do you need a super sharp kunai? You're welcome to borrow mine. I just sharpened it."

Sakura is about to reply when a blur yellow and orange catches her attention. What –

Naruto.

What is that blond knucklehead doing now?

* * *

Naruto's not as dumb as people believes. Or maybe he's just not a complete idiot when it comes to matters of Haruno Sakura.

He knows, better than anyone – except maybe Sai and Kakashi-sensei – the power behind Sakura-chan's punches from being on the receiving end of them for so many times. Even when they were genins, before Sakura-chan was apprenticed to Tsunade-baa-chan, Sakura's kicks and punches hurt like hell.

So, immediately, when he sees Sakura-chan with that predatory gleam in her eyes after that idiot Karin threw the tomato at her, he knows Sakura-chan's about to wreak havoc upon the bar.

And he wishes to be no part of it.

As discreetly as he could, Naruto starts creeping toward the exit, and even Hinata, who he was dancing with moments ago, does not notice his absence. Sending out a silent apology to the Hyūga heiress, he stays wisely in the shadows and curses himself for choosing the location farthest from the exit to occupy.

_Damn it, the exit's so far away!_

He's not even halfway across the bar before Sakura-chan's eyes found him. And he knows, in that instant, _he's screwed_. He sees the exact moment everything clicks for her and her forest green eyes widen in understanding.

With stealth and discretion no longer options, Naruto does the only thing left he can do:

He runs like he's never run before.

And for the first time in his life, he regrets his choice of wardrobe.

"Get him!"

And that's he knows he's about to be screwed twice over by a certain pink-haired teammate.

* * *

"Get him!" Sakura shouts to the shinobi nearby – shinobi that she knows are loyal to her and not Sasuke – as soon as she realizes what Naruto is trying to do: escape.

He's important to her plans, damn it.

The shinobi stare at her blankly.

"What are you doing!?" Sakura yells, sounding so like Tsunade-shishou that even she herself is a little frightened.

The shinobi exchange uncertain glances with each other.

"Get Naruto!"

Finally, they respond, "Yes, ma'am," and hurries off.

A moment of silence.

Ino bursts out laughing. "You scared those ninja shitless! You rock, Forehead."

Tenten, ever the loyal friend, says, "Yeah, that was awesome! You really should've taken my kunai, though, and use it on Karin. She deserved it."

Neji, however, is not as excited as the ladies. "Is that really necessary? Declaring war on the Uchiha?"

Sakura glares at him, "_Prank_ war, you dumbass. Of course, do you really think I'm going to raze Konoha down to the ground? Or are you just not man enough to help me? Little Neji scared of Sasuke?"

The girls snicker.

Neji's face reddens from her teasing, and in a futile attempt to regain his dignity, he replies, "Of course not. I support your decision to challenge Sasuke."

Sakura gives him a coy smile. "Good. Anyone has any objections? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Shikamaru grumbles, "I doubt we'll be getting much of any peace with you plotting."

A kunai sails over his head, missing by a hair's width.

Sakura smirks.

Shikamaru gulps.

Kiba, Neji, and Shino look on sympathetically.

"Hm, did you say something?" she asks Shikamaru in a sweetly lethal tone.

The poor Nara shakes his head. "Nope."

Addressing all of her friends, Sakura continues, "First meeting, tomorrow at eight sharp in the morning in front of the Forest of Death. We need to go over strategies!"

* * *

After the tiring events of the evening (and she's so damn disappointed that they didn't catch Naruto), the prospect of returning to the sanctuary of her home seems like the best blessing in the world. Sakura sighs contentedly as she opens her front door and enter her small – but comfy – apartment.

She walks down the corridor to her room, thinking how her bed is the best place in the world, and upon entering her bedroom, she sees –

Oh, hell no.

This is so _not_ happening.

The world is definitely working against her.

Sakura snarls, "Kiba - why the hell do you have my underwear?"

The Inuzuka better have a damn good reason to be inside_ her _bedroom, holding_ her_ pink, lacy underwear, or she swears on the first Hokage's grave, she'll fry him into next year.

However, Kiba doesn't seem too nervous for a person about to get sucker-punched and worse by the infamous Sakura. Instead, he gives her a cheeky grin. "Because, _Sa-ku-ra-_chan, I just came up with the best idea, and I assure you, it's very much foolproof."

"What?" Sakura asks, giving him the benefit of doubt.

"Seduction."

She tilts her head as she considers his idea. Then, after a long silence, an evil grin splits her face.

"Not bad. But we'll do better. How about seduction _and_ blackmail?"

* * *

Kiba shivers as he watches Sakura grins maniacally, the crazed smile on her face so impossibly wide.

And he _knows, _in that instant, that there's no other beings - not even Kaguya - eviler than a scheming Haruno Sakura. At her worst, Sakura is capable of making dangerous missing-nins like Orochimaru look like a harmless child.

_Hell_, she makes even Uchiha Madara preferable to deal with.

Kiba's not the type to pity others, and Sasuke more than deserves Sakura's wrath, but right now, he feels really sorry for the pretty Uchiha boy.

_Sasuke, you better start praying, because by the end of this 'war', you'll have gone from hell and back._

* * *

Next time: Chapter 3 ~ Of Ribbons And Extreme Measures

_"Isn't red such a sexy color?"_

_"I see."_

_"Haruno __really__ should've been a revolutionist. She has the talent."_

_"Wow, you've really outdone yourself with this one, Piggy."_

_"This is insane."_

_"Oh, and don't forget the handcuffs. You should give her some cat ears, too."_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. What do you think? Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
